Behind the Reality
by XxGabbyGirlxX
Summary: Once upon a drama, there were two back-to-back seasons of Total Drama being hosted by five girls with ties to the series. But what are their stories before the filming and behind the scenes? Mostly an OC fic, ties in with Once Upon a Drama and Drama Enterprise. Has some mentions/cameos of legit TD characters.


**Yay, something done. For once.**

**This is a rewrite of the prequel chapter submitted in Drama Coaster (now Enterprise) and Once Upon a Drama (which is redone.) I find it rather difficult to write other peoples' OCs and keep them relatively in-character, so most of the characters in OUaD are of my own design. And this is slight writer's evolution... my writing has gotten a bit better.  
**

**It's very similar, but at the same time a bit different than the original (still found on the OUaD fic.) Lily and Alli are in this one, and it elaborates more on the whole letter... and the fact nearly everyone is American. Some of the characters in OUaD are Canadian, but DE is all-American.  
**

**I decided to stick with the fics because they're fun to do and they allow me to test OCs I may want to use if I ever write books. Currently I'm looking into a modernised, adapted series of faerie tales, so I hope that the characters work well.  
**

* * *

Christopher McLean was absolutely, completely distraught.

His (and the island's) quarantine had ended shortly before Drama Gone Tween began, and so his niece was placed as the host instead of him. As punishment, his boss sentenced him to probation.

That was almost three years ago. And now? He's fired.

After being given _two_ new seasons to plan for (and hope that these are a success), Chris McLean, face of the Total Drama series, is booted out. Fired. Told to get lost. Kaput.

"CAROLINE!" he shrieked, clutching the notice in his hand. Right on cue, Cara showed showed herself at the top of the stairs and ran down to greet her uncle, followed by two others. "What, Chris?" she snapped.

The two were never close – not when Cara was a kid, and not as she grew older and into an adult – so they rarely treated each other with anything other than disgust and little respect.

Chris sniffled and handed her the paper before covering his face with his hands. "I'm ruined!" he moaned as she examined the paper, handing it to the brunette behind her when she was done. "Oh, get over it," the black haired girl said. Cara nudged her. "Don't encourage him, Alli."

Alli grinned as she took the paper from her friend (who was still reading it). "Sorry, Lily," she said before turning to read. "Aw, wittle Chrissy got fired," she cooed mockingly. "That's what you get for being such an utter douche, bro. Oh, and they called you a loony old bat!" Alli laughed as she put the paper back on Chris's desk.

He began sniffling more as the tears began to flow from his eyes. "Out of all the names," Chris sobbed, "how could the producers call me _old_? I'm Chris McLean! A young, hunky TV show host!"

"You're thirty four, you idiot!"

Chris's younger sister Christi poked her head out from the kitchen and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Don't act like you're fresh out of high school," she continued, "you're balding early and you'll be forty by the time I graduate." She stepped into the study, where everyone was gathered.

"Oh great," Alli grumbled, "it's the skunkoon." Lily put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't, Al. And Christi, don't." She shot Christi, who was opening her mouth to fire back, a look. Christi closed her mouth hesitantly, and then opened it again a second later. "So what's all the whining about?" she asked. Chris handed her the paper and then lapsed into more sobs.

Christi scanned the paper quickly and started to giggle. "So you got fired for being an overgrown brat," she said cheerfully. "Great job, bro." She glanced down at the notice again and her heavily lined eyes lit up. "Ooh, two new seasons!"

Everyone turned to look at her. "_Two_ new seasons?" Lily asked. "Really?"

"Yeah," Christi said cheerfully, "two. One's faerie tale themed and one's game themed. Here." She handed Lily the paper and Cara and Alli crowded around her so they could read as well.

"And though you have been forbidden from hosting any more seasons of Total Drama," Cara read out loud, "we have two new seasons that we would like to film. One is faerie tale themed and takes place in Camp Wawanakwa, which we have managed to seize hold of again. The other takes place in America, Pennsylvania specifically, and has a game theme.

"We are hoping that you will cooperate and help us find hosts for Once Upon a Drama and Drama Enterprise, as those are some of the only things we need. Renovation on Wawanakwa has already begun, and the location for Drama Enterprise is being built as we speak, along with additions we find useful for the respective themes. Please reply by phone call, and thank you, Mr. McLean." Cara finished reading and looked up.

All five people in the study shared a glance before Chris looked down and started crying again. "Why are you even here to rub my misery in my face, again?" he wailed. Alli raised an eyebrow. "Because your mom sent us to make sure you were fine living on your own?" she replied sarcastically.

Christi grinned. "So wait," she said, "they need hosts for both seasons. I want to host Once Upon a Drama."

Her brother snorted. "You?" he spat. "You look more fit to run a whorehouse than a season of a reality TV show." His words stung Christi, who did dress rather… provocatively. Her natural brown hair was dyed blonde and striped with black, eyed lined with so much black eyeliner it had the effect of making her look like a raccoon, and she wore only a tiny blue crop top paired with a tiny miniskirt, fishnets, and thigh high boots.

"H-hey!" she sputtered. "I can run a season better than you ran Total Drama Action! And plus," she added, "it's not _all_ about looks, you dick. But if it makes everyone rest easier, I can always dye my hair brown again." She stuck her nose up and turned away from him, marching towards the stairs. "Oh, Cara…" she paused and turned to her niece. "I think you should try hosting again. Take Drama Enterprise." And with that, Christi stomped up the stairs and out of sight.

Shocked was too tame a word to describe what Cara felt after Christi said that. "Host?" she muttered. "A season all about _gaming_? I don't know _anything_ about video games! I'd be doomed!"

Her voice rose gradually during her small rant until she was practically shouting at the last word. Alli put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "If you need help," the tough girl said in a surprisingly gentle voice, "you have me and Lily." The lanky brunette beside her smiled. "I'd love to host," Lily said cheerfully. "It sounds fun."

A laugh bubbled out of Chris. "You three, host?" he snickered. "Cara, you failed at Drama Gone Tween. Alli, you're an antisocial loner-" "I know video games," Alli interrupted flatly.

"-and Lily," Chris continued, ignoring Alli's interruption, "you're a ditz. Remember how much of a Mary Sue you were at one point? I don't know what happened to the smart chick, but she's long gone."

Lily scoffed. "Oh yeah?" she said. "Remember that failed run of Total Drama Action that first introduced American contestants? The one that let Robbie get eaten by a bear, had Christi wear a blonde wig and made her act like a complete and total bitch, and somehow found a way to wipe the Canadian contestants' minds whenever it was cancelled?"

Chris stared at her. "…so what, you three are going to go to America and pick all of the contestants and challenges?" he said. Alli shrugged. "In case you forgot, Lil and I are American. Cara has been to America. And we can have American contestants," she replied. Chris blanched. "But Total Drama is Canadian!" he cried.

"It never completely was, and now it's America's turn," Cara said cheerfully. "I don't want a bunch of fish out of water in the middle of the Keystone State." She walked over to the stairs. "Christi!" she shouted. "Go find yourself a co-host, I'm registering us as the hosts of the new seasons."

Alli flipped open her cell phone as Christi reappeared at the bottom of the steps. "Mind if I call someone quickly on my phone?" she asked. Alli shooed her away to the kitchen as she dialed in the number. "No!" Chris wailed. "Don't do this! Total Drama is _mine!_"

"It's ringing," Alli announced, and handed her phone to Cara. "They'll recognise your voice most because you're the most well known out of all of us," she explained. Cara put the phone to her ear and let a smile curl upon her lips. "Hello?" she said into the cell. "My name is Caroline McLean and I'm calling on the behalf of my uncle, Christopher McLean, to pick the hosts of Drama Enterprise and Once Upon a Drama."

* * *

**And it's over. That wasn't so bad, was it?  
**

**I have more of these behind-the-scene snippets written for fun, because I can get bored and the actual fics can get so tiring to write sometimes.  
**

**There will be cameos of the Total Drama characters in the actual stories (and they will find out what the hell happened during Total Drama Action: The Failed Run) and Dakota from TD: RotI plays a somewhat prominent role as she's the one overlooking the building of the hotel (since she's a Paris Hilton parody and her last name is Milton. So it'll be a Milton Hotel.) She sort of owes the people who do Total Drama because they got her back to normal.  
**

**I also have a Weebly made for this (because seriously, I'm majorly getting into it and it's really fun to do this stuff and I love website design) but I won't show the public that yet.  
**

**Also I'm changing my username soon, I thought I'd let you know.  
**

**To Marysueasaurus. Which is my usual username now.  
**

**Oh, and thanks to my friend Lucy for going over this and pointing out all the mistakes I made. c:  
**


End file.
